setelah kemunculan Boboiboy Api
by Lulu Lu Lulu
Summary: terinspirasi dari boboiboy ep 16 movie 3. no pairing and shonen ai karena saya ingin menjaga image boboiboy dkk sebagai anak sd yang hanya memikirkan belajar dan melindungi dunia(?). selamat membaca! maaf kalo jelek
1. Chapter 1

**Setelah Kemunculan Boboiboy Api**

Ini fanfic pertama saya yang kubuat setelah saya menonton Boboiboy ep 16.

Warning : no pairing and shounen-ai, humor gaje. Selamat menikmati!

**Pengantar tidur**

Usai pertarungan melawan Boboiboy Api, 5 superhero kita pulang ke rumah bersama-sama. Sepanjang perjalanan Boboiboy tampak murung, mungkin karena merasa bersalah karena mengetahui ialah penyebab kebakaran akhir-akhir ini. Yaya yang cukup sensitif berusaha menghiburnya.

Yaya : Sudahlah Boboiboy, kau kan tau kau tak sengaja.

Boboiboy : Tapi tetap saja, aku bersalah.. sampai korang kena luka macam tu..

Ying : haiya.. ini luka gara-gara si kepala kotak tu lah... dan seronok sekali malam ni, aku baru tahu lagu tidur Gopal aneh macam tu.. hihi..

Gopal : Itu bapak aku yang nyanyikan lah! Lagu punya fang juga sama anehnya!

Fang : Hoy! Itu lagu tidur Cina lah! Mak aku yang nyanyikan tau!

Ying : Nenek aku juga nyanyikan lagu itu buat aku.. tapi gaya kau tu yang aneh! Main gitar?

Fang : kau juga sama lah! Lari 10.00. km bukan bikin orang tidur, tapi bikin orang mati!

Boboiboy : (tertawa danlupa terhadap penyebab ia murung) Heh..tiga-tiganya tak ada yang berhasil pun...

All kecuali boboiboy dan Yaya : DIAM!

Yaya : Sudahlah.. jangan bising.. jujur saja carakulah yang paling berhasil.. Nak bukti? Adik aku setiap ia susah tidur selalu aku suapi dengan biskut aku. Lalu adikku tidur dengan nyenyaknya!

Semuanya tidak berkomentar dan mengasihani adik Yaya yang setiap malam ditidurkan(baca: dipingsankan) oleh kakak perempuannya yang baik hati itu.

**Bersyukur **

Setelah ochobot tahu boboiboy tertekan gara-gara kuasanya, ia pun ragu apakah ia berbuat benar dengan memberikan kuasa kepada anak-anak polos ini.

Ochobot : jujur saja, selain Boboiboy apakah ada yang merasa tersiksa dengan kuasa dari aku?

Boboiboy : aku tak merasa tersiksa ochobot, aku hanya penat je.. aku bersyukur kau bagi aku kuasa yang terbaik macam ni.

Gopal : betul kata Boboiboy... aku pun bersyukur kau bagi aku kuasa manipulasi molekul, jadi aku tak pernah kekurangan makanan lagi, hehehe...

Ying : kau ni, makanan je yang kau pikirkan. Aku pun bersyukur ochobot dapat kuasa manipulasi waktu, sehingga saya bisa ke beberapa tempat dengan cepat.

Yaya : aku pun bersyukur atas kuasaku, jadi saya bisa menghukum orang-orang yang macam-macam dengan aku. (disertai evil smile yang membuat semua yang ada di situ bergidik berjamaah)

Kemudian semuanya menoleh kepada seseorang yang belum pernah memberikan pernyataan bersyukur,siapa lagi kalau bukan pengendali bayang tercinta kita, Fang.

Fang : Ape?

Gopal : Duh galaknya nona ini...

Fang : APE!

Ying : Sekarang giliran kau lah..

Fang : Aku bersyukur dapet kuasa ni, tapi alasannya aku tak nak bagitau.

All kecuali fang : HAH! KENAPA PULA MACAM TU?

Fang : Pokoknya aku tak nak bagi tau, bye..(keluarkan elang bayang dan terbang)

'_aku bersyukur dapat kuasa sehingga aku dapat berteman dengan kalian semua' _itu adalah alasan Fang yang tak akan Mr. Cool ini katakan bahkan hingga 1000 tahun lamanya

**Huah.. akhirnya selesai juga...**

**Norak? Emang...**

**Aku dah ada gambaran tentang chapter kedua, tapi mungkin akan kubuat selepas ujian nasional, habis kakakku akan menyita laptopku hingga ujian berakhir.**

**En sebagai kalimat penutup, I NEED YOUR REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dag.. dig.. dug..**

**Saya baru menculik laptop saya permisah...**

**Habis saya sudah kebelet(?) ingin melanjutkan fanfic ini**

**Masih tetap dengan kegaringan dan kegajeannya**

**3\. Wrong Time to Fight**

"TIDAKKK!"

Teriakan itu menggema sekali lagi di SD Pulau Rintis. Oh ayolah, pasti sudah pada tau makna teriakan itu kan? Eh? Belum tau? Biar kuberi tau. Itu adalah teriakan frustasi murid-murid Papa Zola yang mendapatkan siksaan andalan dari Cikgu mereka tercinta. Apa lagi kalau bukan ulangan matematika dadakan?

Gopal : Papa Zola ni... dah 3 kali Cikgu kasih kitorang ulangan dadakan...

Papa Zola : APE KAU LUPA WAHAI ANAK MUDAAA!(sambil menyemburkan kuah original ciptaan Papa Zola yang tiada duanya) BUKANKAH CIKGU TELAH BAGI TAHUKAN DI TV AKAN ADA ULANGAN SUSULAN!(semburan kuah part 2)

Murid-murid mendongkol, percuma saja diberitahu akan ada ulangan dadakan kalau tidak diberitahu waktunya! Sedang khidmat-khidmatnya ulangan berlangsung tiba-tiba seruan datang dari halaman sekolah.

Adu du :BOBOIBOY! KELUARLAH KAU! AKU ADA KEJUTAN BAGUS UNTUK KAU! HWA HA HA!

Fang : Bagus... Si kepala kotak itu muncul lagi..

Boboiboy : Heh... ini dah ketiga kalinya dia buat kacau saat kita ada ulangan dadakan. Kenapa sih alien itu tak cari hari lain je!

Gopal : Dan dengan senang hati mereka akan menyampaikan protes kau.

Boboiboy dan Fang yang keheranan pun menoleh ke depan, dan disambut pemandangan horor di depan mereka.

Yaya dan Ying : (dengan aura hitam yang menyelimuti) JAGE KAU ADU DU!

_Oh Tuhan..._

**4\. Wrong Time to Fight Part 2**

Guru Memasak : Anak-anak... *glek* hari ini pelajaran memasak kita adalah membuat biskuit.

Disusul sorakan penuh kegembiraan dari Yaya dan tatapan horor –aku akan mati hari ini- dari murid yang lain

Guru Memasak : (sesampainya di ruangan kelas memasak) Anak-anak, cikgu beri waktu 1 jam untuk buat biskut, dan biskut hasil masakan kalian akan dicicipi oleh cikgu dan teman-teman kalian.

All kecuali Yaya :_Kenapa pula macam tu?_

Guru Memasak :_Aku tak nak mati sendirian lah..._*guru yang buruk*

Yaya :_Aku harus buat cikgu dan kawan kawan terkesan oleh recepi baru biskut aku!_

Guru Memasak : (tulilit) Maaf ye anak-anak... Cikgu nak tengok pesan dulu..

Rupanya cikgu itu menerima pesan yang isinya "PENTING! Harap datang segera. Kalau tak cepat-cepat keburu basi!(?)". cikgu pun sujud syukur dalam hati,mendapat kesempatan untuk terhindar dari keharusan mencicipi biskut buatan salah satu anak didiknya yang manis. Namun tiba-tiba ada gempa bumi mendadak, dan (sekali lagi) terdengar suara dari luar.

Adu du :BOBOIBOY! KELUARLAH! KALAU TAK AKAN KUHANCURKAN SEKOLAH NI!

Biasanya murid-murid akan ketakutan jika alien itu masuk ke sekolah mereka, apalagi dengan ancaman mengerika seperti itu. Namun kali ini mereka bersyukur dalam hati, karena melihat kemungkinan terbebasnya mereka dari biskut radiasi Yaya. Namun...

Yaya : (dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya) Kepala kotak itu! Bukan hanya dia selalu kacaukan ujian aku, sekarang dia nak ganggu aku buat biskut? TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN! (keluar dan langsung...) PUKULAN SUPER BERTUBI-TUBI!

Adu du : TIDAAK! (terlempar jauh dan menjadi bintang diiringin bunyi "cling" *kaya pokemon*)

Yaya : Nah penggangu dah pergi! Ayo kita sambung buat biskut! (dengan wajah tanpa dosa)

Guru Memasak : O ya ya, tentu! Waktu tinggal 30 menit lagi! (_Kalo aku hentikan pelajaran ni, dia akan bunuh aku..._)

Kalau kamu, lebih suka dibunuh biskuit Yaya atau pukulan Yaya? ^_^

**5\. Keajaiban Koko Tok Aba (sequel dari WTTF part 2)**

Setelah 1 jam berlalu...

Guru memasak : Enak sekali biskut kau Iwan! Nah sekarang tinggal... *glek*.. Yaya, bawa beberapa biskut kau kemari dan sisanya bagikan ke kawan-kawan kau.

Yaya : Siap Cikgu!( mulai membagikan biskuitnya ke kawan-kawan dengan wajah riang)

Sementara itu, Guru Memasak dan murid yang lain membatin "_oh Tuhan.. inilah akhir hidupku?_". Mereka melakukan gigitan pertama mereka dengan hati-hati. Sensasi aneh menyembur di lidah mereka. Mereka pun terkejut karena rasa biskut Yaya benar-benar... enak

Yaya : Macem mane rasanya cikgu? Kawan-kawan?

All kecuali Yaya : Sedap! (dengan suara riang seakan terbebas dari hukuman mati)

Yaya : Yey! Recepi baru aku berhasil!

Gopal : Kau buat recepi baru rupanye! Apa saje bahannya?

Yaya : Tepung, mentega, gula, telur (hmm..hmm) jeruk nipis, sirih, rempah kurma(WHATT! *beberapa ada yang mencoba muntah*) dan bahan-bahan lainnya. (masih dengan suara riang dan wajah tanpa dosa).

Ying : Mustahil! Pasti ada bahan lainnya!

Yaya : O ya.. Serbuk koko Tok Aba pun aku masukkan juga! Terima kasih telah ingatkan aku Ying..

Seketika semuanya menatap penuh kagum ke kaleng koko yang berda di meja Yaya, yang serbuk kokonya menciptakan keajaiban, tidak hanya mampu mengaktifkan robot, tapi juga mampu mengubah rasa biskut mematikan Yaya.

-Bonus-

Siapa teman Boboiboy yang berbangsa Cina, berkaca mata, dan bersifat cuek? Siapa lagi kalo bukan Fang dan Ying. Ini bukan cerita cinta lho pemirsa.. hanya secuplik kejadian heboh yang terjadi karena kecuekan mereka satu sama lain. Suatu hari di ruang kelas...

Fang : Aduh! (setelah bertubrukan dengan seorang wanita dan mengakibatkan kacamatanya terlempar)

Ying : Kau kah yang kutabrak Fang? Maaf ye!

Kemudian mereka pun memakai kacamata di tangan mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah yang berlawanan. Ketika Fang berjalan beberapa pasang mata memandanginya sambil menahan tawa.

Fang : Kenapa mereka? Apa ada yang salah denganku?

Ying pun merasakan hal yang sama, beberapa murid yang berpapasan dengannya tersenyum geli dan menahan tawa.

Ying :Mungkin aku salah pakai baju ya...

Mereka pun megecek badan mereka, namun tak ada keanehan apa-apa. Setelah itu dengan cueknya masing-masing melanjutkan berjalan.

OH SIAPA YANG BISA MENYADARKAN MEREKA KALAU KACAMATA MEREKA TERTUKARR!

*silahkan bayangkan Fang memakai kacamata bulatnya Ying dan Ying memakai kacamatanya Fang*

**Aduhhh...**

**Kok malah jadi ngaco!**

**Aku padahal rencananya mau buat cerita yang berhubungan dengan Boboiboy musim 3 ep 16, tapi malah keterusan dan buat cerita yang gak ada hubungannya sama sekali!**

**Dan aku mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah review untuk ceritaku... jangan bosan-bosan ya...**

**Insyaallah klo ada kesempatan akan kusambung (klo aku bisa nyulik laptop lagi)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kali ini saya gak nyulik laptop lho... dialah yang datang padaku(?)**

**Abaikan, nah di fanfic ni saya ingin mengembalikan jalur cerita saya yang semula melenceng dari judul (thanks for kakak-kakak yg dah review, i love you all)**

**En.. saya juga nyoba bikin cerita panjang dan bukan tipe drama, tapi seperti novel**

**Jadi klo jelek mohon dimaklumi**

**6\. Boboiboy vs Boboiboy Api**

Rasanya baru 1 menit berlalu sejak kejadian malam itu. Ya, kejadian saat Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy Api dan hampir membuat hangus padang sekolah. Meskipun Boboiboy tak tau apa yang terjadi malam itu, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa bersalah dan takut. Bersalah? Ya, karena ia melihat teman-temannya terluka malam itu dan ia segera tahu ialah yang berbuat. Takut? Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak takut mengetahui bahwa ada bagian dari dirinya yang gila merusak segalanya (menurut Boboiboy yang tidak tahu apa-apa). Dan bagian dirinya itu akan muncul malam nanti.

Teman-temannya bertekad untuk mengawasi Boboiboy lagi nanti malam. Tapi, bocah bertopi oranye itu tak ingin teman-temannya terluka lagi. Karena masalah ini sungguh membuatnya pusing, ia lalu berpecah menjadi 3 di kamarnya.

"Nanti malam, kita akan berubah jadi Boboiboy Api. Aku tak nak Boboiboy Api ni buat kerusakan. Tapi aku juga tak nak kawan-kawan kita terluka lagi.." Boboiboy Tanah memulai percakapan. Kenapa Boboiboy Tanah? Karena mereka merasa tak perlu mengaktifkan kekuatan tahap 2.

"Ha ah.. aku pun tak nak? Tapi, siapa lagi yang dapat tahankan amukan Boboiboy Api kecuali kawan-kawan kita?" Boboiboy Angin berkomentar dengan resah.

Boboiboy Petir hanya membisu, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Tiba-tiba ia berseru dengan keras.

"Ha! Aku tahu siapa yang dapat menahan amukan Boboiboy Api!"

"Siapa?" tanya kedua Boboiboy yang lain penasaran.

"Kalian."

"HAAH!?"

"Dengar, kemungkinan besar Boboiboy Api akan muncul dari bagianku, kan elemenku berhubungan dengan Api. Nanti malam kita sembunyi-sembunyi keluar rumah dan pergi ke padang kosong dalam keadaan berpecah tiga. Nanti aku bawa bantal dan selimut. Saat aku berubah dan mengamuk, kalianlah yang bertugas menenangkan'ku' dan berkata bahwa Boboiboy yang asli tak nak dia merusak bangunan dan menyakiti kawan-kawan kita."

" Ha! Ide bagus tu! Tumben kau pandai." Celetuk Boboiboy Angin dan mendapat hadiah jitakan maut dari Boboiboy Petir.

"Aku pun setuju, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa kami berdua yang berubah, jadi kau pun tetap waspada.." kata Tanah *hanya menyebutkan elemennya saja ya.. author males ngetik* bijaksana.

"Oh.. jadi kita semua kene bawa bantal dan selimut kat padang kosong tu, lalu kita semua tidur. Siapapun yang berubah nanti, yang lain kene tenangkan dia. Kan kan?" seru Angin riang.

"Oke, kita laksanakan rencana ni malam nanti dan jangan lupa, rahasiakan dari yang lain" kata Petir serius ditanggapi dengan yang lain mengangguk sebelum mereka bersatu kembali.

Pada malam harinya..

Boboiboy mengendap-endap keluar kamar lewat jendela, kali ini ia dalam mode Angin sehingga ia bisa keluar dari kamarnya yang di lantai 2 tanpa cedera. Bergegas ia pergi ke padang kosong dan mulai berpecah menjadi 3.

"Nah jom kita tidur" kata Tanah.

" Macem mane kita nak tidur ni? Aku belum ngantuk" risau Petir

"Tak pe, aku culik buku cerita Sejarah Kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba tadi. Aku tahu nantinya kita tak dapat tidur. Macem mane, aku pandai kan?" bangga Angin dan disambung jitakan dari Petir.

"Aduh! Kenapa kau jitak aku?"

"Hish kau ni, kita semua kan mungkin menjadi Boboiboy Api, lalu siapa yang bacakan buku ni? Dasar!" ujar Petir geram.

"Bagaimana bila aku je yang bacakan buku tu?" ujar Tanah menengahi.

"Ha! Betul tu! Dibanding kita semua, kan Tanahlah yang paling tak mungkin berubah jadi Boboiboy Api!" ujar Angin. Petir pun mengangguk tanda menyetujui.

"Baiklah, aku bacakan. Sejarah Kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Pada tahun, aik.. dah pada tidur?" Tanah berujar sambil senyum sendiri. Tapi senyumnya langsung memudar ketika Petir menggeliat seakan kerasukan. Tanah yang panik segera membangunkan Angin.

"Angin, bangun!"

"Hoaem, ada apa Tanah? Eh? Kenapa Petir tu?"

"Aku pun tak tau, mungkin ia akan berubah jadi Boboiboy Api!"

Perkataan Tanah akhirnya terbukti, Petir bangkit dan berubah menjadi Boboiboy Api. Terdengar bunyi nafas Boboiboy Api naik-turun dan matanya yang menyala-nyala. Tanah dan Angin segera berubah menjadi Gempa dan Taufan, tanda siap bertempur. Namun..

"Wah, Taufan! Gempa! Korang ada kat sini? Dah lame aku nak jumpa korang tau!" ujar Boboiboy Api dengan suara riang. Taufan dan Gempa hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Ee.. betulkah kau Boboiboy Api?" tanya Gempa perlahan.

"Betul lah... oh, aku belum kenalkan diri ye.. Aneh juga aku kenalkan diri dengan diriku sendiri, hi hi hi. Baiklah, aku Boboiboy Api, dan aku senang atraksi dan main. Tengok atraksi bola apiku ni! Ha ha ha!" ujar Boboiboy Api sambil melemparkan bola apinya hingga membentuk lingkaran di udara.

Gempa pun bingung akan berbuat apa. Sepertinya Boboiboy Api tak seseram yang ia duga. Ia melirik Taufan untuk melihat reaksinya. Dan ternyata reaksi Taufan membuat ia ingin memukul kepalanya ke dinding terdekat.

"Wah.. hebatnye kau Api! Aku Taufan, aku senang main dan tertawa. Eh aku pun dapat buat macam kau lah! Tengok ni! Bola Taufan!" seru Taufan kesenangan(?) sambil melemparkan bola taufannya hingga membentuk lingkaran di udara juga.

Gempa ingin protes dan mengingatkan Taufan, namun niatnya terpotong oleh Boboiboy Api.

"Wah, hebatnye! Coba kita sambungkan bola kita!"

Mereka berdua menyatukan bola-bola mereka. Seperti sifat api yang membesar karena angin, bola-bola api itu membesar. Kedua Boboiboy yang periang namun ceroboh itu kegirangan.

"nah sekarang kita buat api kau menjunjung tinggi!" seru Taufan yang disambung teriakan antusias Boboiboy Api. Segera Taufan mengendalikan api-api itu hingga membentuk spiral dan membumbung ke atas. Namun tiba-tiba api-api itu menjadi tak terkendali dan mulai membakar sekitarnya.

"Aduh macem mane ni?" tanya Taufan panik.

"Entah.." ujar Api cuek tapi juga ketakutan melihat api mulai membakar pepohonan di sekitarnya.

"Hish korang ni! Kau Taufan! Kau kan bertugas tenangkan Boboiboy Api, kenapa kau malah ikut main dengan dia! Dan kau Api! Jangan bertingkah macam budak kecil! Kau seharusnya tak main-main dengan api!"

Oo.. Gempa yang biasanya kalem dan tenang rupannya hilang kesabaran. Taufan yang disindir pun merasa bersalah dan malu, namun bagi Boboiboy Api yang mempunyai sifat pemarah seperti Halilintar merasa tersinggung mendengar perkataan Gempa.

"Ape kau cakap! Kau kata aku macam budak kecil!"

"Iya lah. Kau main api, kau bakar tempat milik orang lain, kau lukain kawan-kawan aku!" seru Gempa mengemukakan apa yang ingin dia dan Boboiboy yang asli katakan, meskipun ia tahu bahwa itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Dan benar saja...

"Aku...cuma nak...HILANGKAN TEKANAN JE! HYAH HYAH!" Boboiboy Api mulai menyerang Gempa. Alhasil itu membuat api bertambah besar dan luas. Taufan ingin membela Gempa, namun ia tahu tidak ada gunanya, karena yang apapun yang ia lakukan hanya akan membuat sang api bertambah besar. Sementara Gempa bersiap-siap menerima serangan Boboiboy Api, namun ia juga khawatir api akan membakar habis pepohonan. Tiba-tiba...

"PERISAI BAYANG!" terdengar teriakan dan disusul dengan adanya bayangan hitam yang menyelimuti padang itu, sehingga api tak bertambah luas.

"BOBOIBOY!" kemudian terdengar suara kakek-kakek dan robot.

"Yaya! Gunakan kuasa kau untuk padamkan api yang bakar pepohonan! Ying! Gopal! Cepat padamkan api kat padang ni! Taufan! Hibur Boboiboy Api! Gempa! Lindungi Ochobot dan Tok Aba!" suara yang sangat dikenal itu semakin lantang.

"Baik!" ujar Taufan, Yaya, dan Ying.

"Kenapa kau yang suruh-suruh aku?" Gopal yang tak terima langsung berucap dan diberi death glare oleh Ying dan Yaya serta bentakan dari sang pemilik suara.

"Bukan saatnya tuk itulah! Cepat padamkan api! Bayang aku tak dapat tahan lebih lama lagi!" Gopal yang ketakutan mendengar bentakan itu segera memegang pemadam apinya dan segera menyemprotkannya.

"Fang! Kenapa kalian bisa sampai sini?" seru Gempa tak percaya.

"BAGAIMANA KITA SAMPAI DI SINI!" ujar Fang dengan perempatan siku di dahinya dan tangan mengepal.

#Flashback#

"Oh, korang semua dah datang! Ada yang aneh lah.." Ochobot yang sedari tadi berada di dekat pintu kamar Boboiboy menyambut teman-teman Boboiboy yang datang.

"Aneh kenapa?" kata Gopal

"Boboiboy tak keluar dari tadi senja" ujar Ochobot dengan khawatir.

"Apa dia dah tidur? Tak mungkin, harusnya dia dah jadi Boboiboy Api klo dah tidur. Apa mungkin malam ni dia tak jadi Boboiboy Api?" Gopal mulai beranalisis dengan gaya Detektive Conan.

"Tak mungkin! Selama ini hampir tiap malam dia selalu berubah jadi Boboiboy Api." Kilah Yaya.

"Berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan..." Ying berkata seraya khawatir.

"Si bodoh itu! Kuharap dia tidak lari dari rumah!" Fang yang memiliki pikiran sama dengan Ying kemudian mendobrak pintu dengan serangan bayangnya. Dan mendapati...

Kamar kosong dengan bantal dan selimut yang menghilang.

#Flashback off#

"TERNYATA KAU MEMANG LARI DARI RUMAH YE!"

"Maaf, aku cuma tak nak kalian terluka lagi.." sesal Gempa.

"Kau dah buat Atok jantungan karna khawatir tau!" omel Tok Aba.

"Iya, setelah tau kau menghilang, kitorang langsung cari kau ke semua padang kosong sekitar sini, tau!" Ochobot tak ketinggalan.

Gempa pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali maaf. "Maaf, buat kalian khawatir.."

Fang pun memegang pundak Gempa dan berkata dengan serius "Kau tau tak kenape Boboiboy Api sampai muncul?" Gempa hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Boboiboy Api berkata pada kitorang sebelumnya, kalau dia penat dan tertekan karena tugasnya sebagai superhero. Sejujurnya kitorang sangat marah setelah Boboiboy cakap macam tu? Kalau Boboiboy tertekan karena tugasnya, kenapa dia tak minta kitorang bantu?"

"Aku tak nak repotkan kalian.."

"Nah itulah yang buat kau tertekan. Kau selalu buat sendiri tugas-tugas kau. Kau kan punya kitorang?" Fang memberi penekanan pada tiap kata-katanya.

"Ha ah, itu gunanya teman.." Yaya yang selesai memadamkan api ikut masuk percakapan.

"Yalo.. berat sama dijinjing, ringan sama diangkut.." Ying menambahi.

"Jangan lupakan aku, kawan baik kau ni..." Gopal nimbrung sambil nyengir.

Sudut mata Gempa alias Boboiboy basah. Ia menyadari kekeliruannya, harusnya ia percaya kepada kawan-kawannya. Sementara itu Boboiboy Api...

"Yuhu... wii!"

"Macem mane rasanya melayang di udara Api? Seronok?" Taufan kerkata kepada Boboiboy Api yang sedang melayang karena angin yang dibuat oleh Taufan.

"Terbaik sangat! Ha ha ha!" ujar Boboiboy Api kesenangan.

Gempa mau tak mau tersenyum melihat 2 sejoli(?) itu. "Hei Taufan.."

"Ya?" Taufan yang panik (rupanya dia takut melihat tadi Gempa mengamuk) menoleh, melupakan Boboiboy Api yang berada di udara.

"aduh!"

"Alamak! Aku lupa Api ada kat atas"

Mereka pun bergegas ke Boboiboy api, melihat apakah dia cedera. Bukannya Boboiboy Api yang mereka lihat, malah tampak sosok Petir yang sedang pingsan.

"Untunglah dia dah balik ke bentuk semula. Jom kita pulang ke rumah." Gempa berkata seraya lega.

Di rumah Tok Aba...

Tanah dan Petir-yang sudah bangun- memutuskan untuk tidak bersatu dulu. Mereka ingin membicarakan kejadian ini dan tentu saja, menghukum Angin yang sudah melalaikan tugas.

"Eh.. bukankah kalian bisa hilang ingatan jika berpisah lama-lama?" Tanya Yaya.

"Tak kan bila kita tetap bersama dan di ruangan yang sama. Selain itu juga aku ingin menghukum angin dengan siksaan yang pedih!" Petir berkata sambil menatap tajam ke arah Angin. Yang dilirik tak berkata apa-apa sambil merinding dalam hati.

"Aik? Bukannya kau dah jitak dia habis-habisan tadi?" tanya Ying sambil melihat kepala Angin yang sudah membengkak.

"Hmm.. aku belum puas.."

"Dah lah tu... kasian Angin. Tanah, biasanya kau yang melerai bila hal macam ni terjadi." Gopal rupanya juga bersimpati kepada Angin.

"Sekali ini dia pantas mendapatkannya." Kata Tanah dengan cuek.

"Maaf, bagiku Boboiboy Api tu orang yang seronok dan senang main macam aku, aku tak tau kalau dia punya sifat pemarah kau Petir.." ujar angin lemah.

"Jadi, Boboiboy Api ni punya sifat pemarahnya Petir, namun punya sifat humorisnya Angin ya.."Fang menyimpulkan.

"Aghh! Aku tak percaya ada bagian diriku yang sama sifatnya seperti Angin!" Petir mulai frustasi.

"Sejujurnya, saat Petir dan aku bertarung bersama, aku sering berdoa agar Petir punya sisi yang humoris dan menyenangkan. Rupanya doaku terkabul.." Angin nyeletuk.

Hening

**.**

**.**

**.**

"APPEE! Kau rupanya yang jadi penyebabnya!" Semuanya pun menjitak Angin habi-habisan.

"Aduh! Aku kan Cuma doa je!"

"Doa kau yang terkabul penyebab semua ni tau!" Tanah mulai frustasi.

"Ya ampun, kau tau.. aku pun nak berdoa kepada Tuhan agar bagian dalam diri kau bisa jadi orang yang tenang, tak ceroboh macam kau!" Petir berseru.

"Hoi! Jangan cakap macam tu! Nanti kalau terkabul macem mane! Kita pasti repot mengatasi dia lah! Sudah cukup Boboiboy Api saja!" kata Ochobot.

Sayang Ochobot, doa sudah terucap.

**Huah.. selesai juga..**

**Agak susah ya, buat yang tipe seperti ini... jadi maaf kalo jelek**

**Kira-kira ada yang paham tak apa maksud kalimat terakhir saya dalam cerita ni?**

**Kalo ada yang tau jawab sekalian review saya ya! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Maaf kalo yang ini pendek, habis aku dah kering ide.**

**Dan mengenai Api dari Petir dan Air dari Angin, itu si pendapatku ja, jadi kalo di kartunnya nanti bukan seperti itu, saya mohon maaf.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**7\. Suara Dingin yang Terngiang**

Boboiboy Api tampak berlari ketakutan. Iya, karena kecerobohannya(lagi) saat ia bermain di taman, ia membakar hampir setengah pepohon di taman itu. Ia terus berlari sampai sebuah suara yang dingin menusuk terdengar.

_Hentikan.._

Boboiboy Api berhenti tiba-tiba. Siapa yang berbicara tadi? Suara itu kembali terdengar.

_Melarikan diri tak merubah apapun._

Sementara itu, Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Fang berlari mendekat ke arah Boboiboy Api dan bersiap menangkapnya.

"Huh, mereka menggangu lagi." Bisik Boboiboy Api sembari siap bertarung melawan mereka.

_Jangan... mereka teman kita.._

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Terasa menusuk, membuat Boboiboy Api membeku di tempat.

"Siapa kau?" Boboiboy Api bertanya kepada suara itu.

_Aku sama seperti kau. Bagian diri yang tak pernah muncul._

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku?"

_Karena apa yang kau perbuat itu salah.. kau harus tenangkan dirimu.._

"Apa salahku? Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan tekanan saja.."

_Salahmu adalah, kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang labil hanya agar kau terbebas dari tekananmu. Apakah dengan begitu tekananmu hilang?_

Suara itu begitu dingin, menusuk, dan menyayat. Boboiboy Api mulai marah.

"BERANINYA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!"

_Aku akan menghentikanmu.._

Kemudian Boboiboy Api mulai merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang, badannya berangsur-angsur lemas. Ia kemudian roboh di tempat.

Di rumah Boboiboy:

Yaya, Ying, Fang, Gopal, Tok Aba beserta Ochobot mengelilingi sofa tempat Boboiboy terbaring.

"Kenapa ni?" Tok Aba bertanya.

"Kami pun tak tahu. Kami bahkan belum menyerangnya, namun Boboiboy Api tadi tampak memegangi kepalanya sambil berteriak kesakitan dan kemudian pingsan." Jawab Yaya menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana Boboiboy Ochobot? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" kali ini Ying yang bertanya kepada Ochobot yang sedang melakukan scanning pada tubuh Boboiboy.

"Dia tak apa-apa. Boboiboy hanya sedang tertidur. Sebentar lagi dia akan sadar." Jawab Ochobot disambung helaan nafas dari semua yang ada di situ.

Sementara di alam bawah sadar Boboiboy, tampak Boboiboy Api berlari tak tentu arah, seperti mencari sesuatu.

_Jika kau mencariku, aku ada di sini.._

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Boboiboy Api menuju asal suara itu. Dan ia melihat siluet dari anak yang berpostur sama dengannya.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau?"

_Sudah kubilang. Aku sama seperti kau. Bagian diri yang tak pernah muncul.._

"Kau salah. Kita berbeda. Aku telah muncul setiap malam. Aku akan menghajarmu atas perkataanmu tadi."

_Ya, kau benar, kita memang sangat berbeda. Aku akan muncul tak lama lagi. Untuk menghentikanmu... dan bertarung bersamamu._

**Pendek banget ya? Maaf...**

**Jelek banget ya? Maaf... (woy, kamu malah kaya sakurai ja, maaf maaf mulu)**

**He he he, maaf (MALAH MULAI LAGI!)**

**Dan jangan bosan-boasn untuk mereview ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nyahaha!**

**Gak nyangka fic ini kubiarkan berlumut dan berkerak di page 9!**

**All right, sejujurnya saya lumayan gak sreg buat ngelanjutin fic ini, takut ngerusak alur yang dibuat oleh Animonsta**

**Saya pan cuma minjem tokoh-tokohnya doang(tapi Fang sudah jadi milikku hehehe...*digilesAnimonsta*)**

**Selamat membaca!**

**8\. Yang akan Bangun dan Beraksi**

Boboiboy berlari di tengah hujan. Ia tak peduli akan badannya yang mulai menggigil atau bajunya yang sudah basah kuyup. Peristiwa tadi terlanjur membekas di pikirannya, memenuhi angannya. Ya, peristiwa yang membuka identitas tersembunyinya, menampilkan sisi liarnya, dan menunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa ia... monster. Sejujurnya, ia tak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi setelah robot Boboibot terus mengatakan 'Terbaik' seraya mengacungkan jempol, yang membuat ia frustasi dan tertekan. Namun ia tahu apa yang terjadi saat ia bangun dari pingsannya dan melihat...

Sekelilingnya terbakar.

Orang-orang menatapnya takut.

Gopal, Yaya, Ying, dan Fang menatapnya nanar.

Adu Du menyunggingkan senyum licik.

Sedangkan Boboibot hanya diam dalam mode apinya.

Adu Du melanjutkan ceramah panjangnya, menjelek-jelekkan Boboiboy dan memuji-muji Boboibot. Semua penduduk Pulau Rintis tampak terpengaruh, dan dengan pandangan tajam yang ditujukan untuk Boboiboy, mereka meninggalkan lapangan tersebut. Tinggal Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan saja yang berada di lapangan itu.

"Heh, sedap merenungi kekalahan kau Boboiboy?" tanya Adu Du dengan senyum mengejek. Rupanya alien kotak itu memilih berdiam sebentar di lapangan, tampak puas melihat Boboiboy sudah terpuruk. Sedangkan kawan-kawan Boboiboy mulai berang.

"APA KAU CAKAP KEPALA KOTAK!"

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU!"

"BIAR KAMI BELASAH KAU!"

Menanggapi hal tersebut, Adu Du hanya tersenyum, dan berteriak.

"BOBOIBOT!"

Serta merta Boboibot bergerak mendekati tuannya, dan berdiri di depan Adu Du.

"Saya Boboibot siap melayani!"

Dan sebelum kawan-kawannya menyerang robot tersebut, Boboiboy berkata lemah.

"Hei, sudahlah... Aku memang dah kalah..."

"Hah?"

Kontan mereka tertegun atas apa yang diucapkan oleh teman bertopi mereka. Adu du menimpali dengan puas.

"YA BOBOIBOY! KAU SEKARANG MEMANG SUDAH KALAH!"

Boboiboy menghiraukannya dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Aku nak balik..."

"Ya, pulanglah kau dan tangisilah kekalahan kau! Bwahahaha!"

Fang tampak menggeram marah, tapi Ying memegang pundaknya, mengajaknya untuk menyusul Boboiboy. Sedangkan Gopal tampak mencak-mencak.

"Apa maksudmu tadi Boboiboy? Kau terima je kalah dari robot plagiat tu?"

"Aku memang kalah pun... kau tak nampak ke pertarungan tadi?" jawab Boboiboy pasrah.

"Tapi... Tapi kau hero sebenarnya! Kau yang terkuat!" Ying mencoba menyemangati.

"Buat apa menjadi yang terkuat kalau aku tak bisa kontrol kuasa aku? Kau nampak kan aku mengamuk tadi?"

"Itu bukan salah kau Boboiboy... Boboibot sengaja pancing kau tadi..." Yaya berkata sambil memegang pundak Boboiboy.

"Apapun itu tetap saja, aku dah mengamuk. Aku hampir celakakan orang-orang..."

"Boboibot tu juga sengaja bergerak dekat penduduk, agar orang-orang kira kau nak celakakan mereka... Itu bukan salah kau.." Fang mencoba menghibur namun tiba-tiba hawa panas keluar dari tubuh Boboiboy.

"ARGH! SEMUANYA MEMANG SALAH AKU! AKU BAKAR SEMUA BANGUNAN TU! AKU YANG HAMPIR CELAKAKAN ORANG-ORANG PULAU RINTIS! SENGAJA ATAU TAK ITU MEMANG SALAH AKU!"

Dan Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy Api. Api keluar dari tubuhnya, menyebarkan hawa panas bahkan nyaris membakar tangan Yaya. Reflek mereka berempat mundur beberapa langkah. Tiba-tiba Boboiboy Api kembali menjadi Boboiboy biasa.

"Tengok. Aku bahkan hampir celakakan korang semua.."Kata Boboiboy dengan suara serak.

"Boboiboy..." Yaya memanggilnya lemah, namun secepat kilat Boboiboy membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Tapi-"

"Kumohon."

Mereka berempat pun hanya bisa memandangi Boboiboy yang berlari menjauh. Tak lama kemudian...

"Hujan..."

ooooooo

Boboiboy berlari di tengah hujan, dengan air mata yang mengaliri pipinya. Hatinya sangat sakit saat ini. Dan tampaknya hujan masih setia menemani Boboiboy. Hujan turun dengan amat deras, sama derasnya dengan air mata Boboiboy yang mengaliri pipinya. Tubuhnya mulai mengeluh kedinginan dan kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Saat ia sampai di depan rumah Tok Aba...

"Aku... memang... terburuk..."

"BRUK!"

"BOBOIBOY!"

Tok Aba tentu saja histeris mendapati cucu kesayangannya mendadak hujan-hujanan dan pingsan. Bergegas ia membopong tubuh cucunya ke dalam, menggantikan baju Boboiboy yang telah basah kuyup, dan membaringkannya di kasur sambil berusaha menghangatkan tubuh Boboiboy. Ochobot terpogoh-pogoh datang ke kamar Boboiboy.

"BOBOIBOY! KENAPA NI TOK?!"

"Hei, Atok pun tak tahu. Atok jumpa dia di luar hujan-hujanan. Kenapa ni Boboiboy?"

Tit tut! Mendadak Ochobot mendapatkan pesan. Ia segera menampilkan pesan tersebut melalui matanya. Ternyata Yaya.

"_Tok Aba! Macem mana Boboiboy?"_

"Dia sekarang demam karena kedinginan. Apesal budak tu hujan-hujanan basah kuyup macam tu?"

"_APA! BOBOIBOY SAKIT? NANTI TOK, YAYA NAK KE SITU. JOM KAWAN-KAWAN!"_

5 menit kemudian, Yaya dan juga yang lain telah sampai di rumah Boboiboy. Tok Aba segera memberondong Yaya dengan pertanyaan.

"Aduh Yaya! Kenapa cucuku ni? Kenapa dia hujan-hujanan? Dan tadi dia cakap bahwa dia memang terburuk! Apa maksudnya tu?"

"Em, begini Tok, sebenarnya..." Yaya segera menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di lapangan tadi. Tok Aba dan Ochobot mendengarkan dengan penuh minat. Tiba-tiba konsentrasi mereka terpecah oleh teriakan Gopal.

"Hei Yaya! Tengok ni!"

Serentak mereka memandang layar TV yang sedang menayangkan kilas berita.

"_Kembali bersama saya, Ramli J. Jambul. Sekitar siang tadi, superhero kebanggaan kita yaitu Boboiboy mendadak mengamuk! Dia menembakkan bola-bola api kepada penduduk sipil! Dan dari keterangan seorang penduduk bernama Abdul Dudul, Boboiboy lah dalang dibalik semua kebakaran akhir-akhir ni! Hayoyo, apa superhero kita sudah mabuk atas kuasanya kah? Atau-"_

KRAK! Fang, Yaya dan Ying meninju TV sekuat tenaga, mengakibatkan TV tersebut rusak dan mati, sedangkan tangan mereka sukses berdarah, namun mereka tidak memedulikannya,

"HOI! KORANG DAH GILA KAH!" teriak Gopal histeris.

"BERANI-BERANINYA!" 3 anak tersebut masih marah. Ochobot memutuskan untuk menenangkan mereka.

"Hoi sudah. Aku pun marah Boboiboy diperlakukan macam tu. Tapi kita kene berkepala dingin. Jangan turut emosi, nanti orang-orang tambah berpikiran buruk tentang Boboiboy. Nah, hujan dah reda ni. Baik korang balik. Aku dan Tok Aba akan jaga Boboiboy."

Akhirnya mereka tampak lebih tenang. Tok Aba kemudian nyeletuk.

"Betuah punya budak. Tengok, TV Atok dah rusak.."

"hehe... maaf tok, kitorang balik dulu. Bye..."

Mereka berempat kemudian pulang. Dengan pelan, Tok Aba menuju kamar Boboiboy. Begitu terlihat wajah Boboiboy yang tertidur pulas, Tok Aba menghela napas pelan seraya mengusap kepala Boboiboy lembut.

"Kasihannya cucu Atok...:

oooooooooooo

Selama Boboiboy tidur, Boboiboy bermimpi aneh. Ia melihat sebuah lapangan kosong. Awan di langit tampak sangat mendung, hitam, dan dekat. Udara di lapangan tersebut pun sangat pengap. Kemudian ia melihat seorang anak, mirip sepertinya, sedang duduk seraya menatap langit. Wajahnya tampak sangat sedih. Boboiboy segera menyadari bahwa sosok tersebut ialah Boboiboy Api. Dengan langkah marah ia berjalan ke arah anak tersebut, untuk mendampratnya atas segala kesusahan yang telah ia alami. Tapi kemudian petir menyambar.

"BLAR!"

"Aku takut..." kata Boboiboy Api lemah.

Petir kedua mulai menyambar.

"BLAR!"

dan samar-samar diiringi suara seseorang.

"_Tak kusangka Boboiboy jadi liar macam tu."_

Petir terus-menerus menyambar, dan suara-suara tersebut terus bermunculan.

"_Kusangka dia budak baik."_

"_Apa dia mulai mabuk atas kuasanya kah?"_

"_Sekarang Boboiboy bisa celakakan kita."_

"_Mungkin Boboibot lebih bisa diandalkan."_

Pada saat itulah Boboiboy mengerti. Di sinilah tempat Boboiboy Api bersemayam selama ini. Awan hitam yang mendekat itu tekanan yang ia alami, udara pengap ini rasa terbelenggu yang ia rasakan, dan petir-petir itu... apa yang orang-orang pikirkan tentang dirinya. Tentang Boboiboy Api khususnya. Sekarang Boboiboy mengerti kenapa Boboiboy Api acapkali keluar. Boboiboy Api kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya ketika seseorang berpakaian serba biru dan mirip dengannya menghampirinya.

"Kau tak keluar hari ini?"

Boboiboy Api mengangkat wajahnya.

"Biasanya begitu kau merasa tersiksa di tempat ini kau langsung keluar."

Boboiboy Api menjawab seraya membuang muka.

"Kalau aku keluar, tekanan yang aku rasakan akan tambah besar."

Sosok tersebut hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kan aku dah cakap."

Boboiboy Api tampak menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau, kau si suara menyebalkan itu."

'_suara menyebalkan? Suara mereka berdua kan sama?'_ pikir Boboiboy dari balik rerumputan.

Tedengar suara menghela nafas.

"Heh, sekarang aku dibenci oleh semua orang. Semua menganggap aku monster. Sekarang orang-orang akan mengandalkan bantuan si robot menyebal itu."

"Tidak. Yang mereka perlukan bukan Boboiboy sejak awal." Kata sosok tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Boboiboy Api bertanya keheranan.

"Sejak awal, orang-orang memerlukan seorang pahlawan yang sempurna. Pahlawan yang tak kenal lelah. Pahlawan yang selalu menolong orang kapanpun mereka membutuhkannya. Pahlawan yang tak pernah protes."

"Dan aku gagal menjadi pahlawan seperti itu." Kata Boboiboy seraya menunduk.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Singkatnya, mereka butuh pahlawan yang sempurna... seperti robot."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah para penduduk Pulau Rintis lebih memilih robot itu dibanding kita? Berarti mereka sejak awal tak menginginkan kita. Mereka ingin sebuah robot."

Boboiboy Api tampak merenungi ucapan sosok tersebut. Kemudian ia berkata.

"Tapi... aku rela menjadi pahlawan yang mereka inginkan, bila mereka menginginkannya. Aku ingin mereka menerimaku kembali."

"Kau tidak perlu semua itu. Kau bahkan tidak perlu mereka."

"Lalu, apa yang aku perlukan?"

"Seseorang yang menginginkan Boboiboy apa adanya. Seseorang yang tak peduli apakah Boboiboy pahlawan ataupun monster. Seseorang yang menganggap Boboiboy sebagai teman... bukan sebagai robot."

Boboiboy Api tampak meresapi ucapannya.

"Nah, aku harus segera pergi." Ujar sosok tersebut sambil berdiri.

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus segera bersiap-siap."

"Aku belum tahu siapa kau sebenarnya."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang. Aku sama seperti kau. Bagian diri yang tak pernah muncul."

"Dan apa maksud kau tentang untuk menghentikanku dan bertarung bersamaku?"

"Itu tergantung sikap kau nanti."

"Berarti kau akan segera muncul?"

"Ya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membereskan kekacauan yang telah kau perbuat."

Sosok tersebut kemudian pergi. Sekilas, ia melirik ke arah Boboiboy yang sedang bersembunyi dan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'Bersiaplah'.

Dan Boboiboy bangun dari tidurnya.

ooooooo

Saat Boboiboy terbangun, jarum jam menunjukkan angka 11. Ia meraba dahinya sebentar, masih hangat. Kepalanya pun masih pusing. Tok Aba segera menghampiri Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy! Kau dah bangun rupanya. Hampir 24 jam kau tidur."

Boboiboy menoleh ke arah Atoknya. Tampak semangkuk bubur di tangannya.

"Atok? Atok tak bekerja di kedai kah?"

"Tak apa. Sekarang Ochobot yang gantikan Atok jaga kedai."

"Tak pe kah Ochobot jaga seorang-seorang?"

"Tenang, Ochobot tu kan kuat. Lagipula kedai Atok tak terlalu ramai."

Dan Boboiboy tahu ia penyebabnya.

"Dah Tok, tinggalkan saja bubur tu. Nanti Boboiboy makan. Atok temankan Ochobot."

Tok Aba pun meninggalkan kamar cucunya.

Sepeninggalan Tok Aba, Boboiboy sama sekali tidak menyentuh mangkuk buburnya. Perutnya entah kenapa tidak begitu lapar. Ia teringat atas kejadian kemarin, dan mimpi anehnya semalam. Apa maksudnya? Orang yang menerima Boboiboy apa adanya? Namun Boboiboy memutuskan untuk tak menghiraukannya sebentar dan mulai memakan buburnya. Saat suapan pertama baru di telannya...

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"BOBOIBOY! AKU KHAWATIR KAU KENAPA-KENAPA!" tiba-tiba Gopal menerjang dan memeluk Boboiboy, membuat ia tersedak bubur yang baru di telannya.

"Ish kau Gopal, lepaskanlah Boboiboy dulu. Dia nak kehabisan napas tau." Kata Yaya.

Serta-merta Gopal melepaskan pelukannya, sedangkan Boboiboy sibuk meminum air demi memulihkan tersedaknya.

"Kau ni Gopal. Terkejut aku." Kata Boboiboy setelah ia meminum airnya.

"Maaf Boboiboy. Aku sangat khawatir saat tahu kau tak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Jadi meskipun aku dilarang oleh bapak aku, aku tetap kesini untuk-" BLETAK! 4 kepalan tangan sukses menjitak kepala Gopal. Ni anak emang mulutnya gak bisa dijaga. Sedangkah Boboiboy sudah beraura suram.

"Apa korang semua juga dilarang berjumpa denganku oleh orang tua korang?"

Barulah Gopal menyadari apa kesalahannya. Yaya segera menanggapai.

"Em... iya Boboiboy. Tapi tenang je, aku dah yakinkan mak abah aku kalau aku boleh belasah kau kalau kau macam-macam nanti!" kata Yaya sambil mengacungkan tinjunya.

"Kalau aku tak dilarang oleh nenek aku. Malah pas aku nak minta izin tengok kau, nenek aku cakap 'Boboiboy? Siapa itu? Peliharaan kau ke?' Macam tu." Kata Ying sambil tersenyum geli. Tak ayal lagi, Fang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hwa ha ha! Boboiboy disangka binatang peliharaan! Binatang apa? Kelinci? Kucing? Kambing?"

"Hish kau ni, tak baik gelakkan orang sakit tau. Nah Boboiboy, ini biskut istimewa untuk kau. Agar kau sepat sembuh!" kata Yaya seraya mengulurkan sekeranjang penuh biskut. Seketika Gopal nyeletuk.

"Jangan makan Boboiboy! Biskut tu mengandung radiasi! Tak baik untuk kesehatan kau!"

"APE KAU CAKAP GOPAL!" kata Yaya sambil memukuli Gopal habis-habisan.

"Nah Boboiboy. Ini obat herbal Cina. Obat ni bakal sembuhkan kau dengan cepat." Kata Ying seraya mengulurkan sebotol obat. Sontak Fang berkomentar.

"Hati-hati minum obat tu! Obat Cina tu sangat pahit tau."

"Eleh, lagi pahitan mane, obat Cina atau biskut Yaya?" Gopal menimpali.

"Hmm.." Fang tampak menimbang-nimbang. Sedangkan aura hitam sudah terbentuk di belakang tubuh Yaya.

"APA YANG KORANG MAKSUD HAH!" Gopal sudah mengkeret ketakutan. Sedangkan Fang mencoba menyenangkan hati kawannya yang bersiap mengamuk itu.

"Ahaha... Tentu saja Yaya, biskut kau yang paling pahit. Biskut kau yang menang! Biskut kau yang terhebat!"

Seperti yang sudah diduga, Fang langsung diamuk Yaya. Boboiboy mulai tertawa memperhatikan kelakuan teman-temannya, dan kemudian ikut bergabung dalam canda tawa mereka. Boboiboy dan Ying menertawakan Gopal dan Fang yang habis dipukuli Yaya. Boboiboy mencak-mencak saat ia dicekoki biskuit serta obat secara bersamaan. Dan Boboiboy serta teman-temannya mengejek Gopal yang mendapatkan hasil minus dalam ujian matematika. Dan saat itulah Boboiboy mengerti perkataan sosok dalam mimpinya. Merekalah menganggapnya teman. Merekalah yang tak peduli apakah ia sempurna atau tidak. Merekalah yang tak pernah menganggapnya monster.

Merekalah yang ia butuhkan.

Namun Boboiboy masih bingung atas beberapa hal. Siapa sosok itu sebenarnya? Apa maksudnya bahwa ia akan keluar dan membereskan segala kekacauan. Dan kenapa Boboiboy harus bersiap?

Sungguh Boboiboy tak mengerti.

**DISC**

**Hai semua!**

**Mungkin ada yang mencak-mencak, membanting laptop, atau bersumpah serapah setelah melihat kata DISC, setelah fanfic ini akhirnya update dan membuat akhir senggantung-nggantungnya.**

**Tapi benar, aku ingin mendiscontinue fic ini dan menyerahkan sisanya kepada pihak Animonsta.**

**Secara singkatnya, aku tidak ingin mengubah alur yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Animonsta**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic ini, dan MOHON REVIEWNYA! (dan kuharap tidak ada yang benar-benar membanting laptop.)**


End file.
